1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wagering games, and more particularly, to a wagering game where the sum of the number which is rolled on a die is added to a the number of a randomly selected card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various casino style games which employ the use of cards are known in the art. Various casino style games which employ the use of dice are known in the art. The provision of a wagering game which combines the use of a dice and of cards has not been contemplated. Further, the provision of a wagering game which uses dice and cards in the manner of the rules of play of the instant invention has not been contemplated. Additionally, wagering methods, coupled with the rules of play of the instant invention has not been contemplated.